1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for protecting the crystal of a watch face to guard the crystal from being damaged through bumping or scratching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several devices that protect a watch crystal. One of the best known is the hinged cover, which is especially common in pocket watches. The cover, usually of metal and frequently of precious metal, is hinged to the back of the watch. One of disadvantages of a hinged cover is that it always covers the face of the watch. It protects well, but it must be moved manually to view the watch. Another device that has the same drawback is a flexible plastic or rubber cover having a central slit. The watch fits into the cover, and the slit is spread apart to view the watch face and hands. Good protection is offered, but the protective benefits are outweighed by the inconvenience of use.
Another protector attaches to the band and has a relatively thin rubber or plastic member extending from the bands across the face of the watch. This device offers protection and does not cover most of the watch face. It has had a somewhat limited commercial success because, it is believed, it broke easily and did not actually guard the crystal well enough. Relatively light, especially glancing blows directly at the watch crystal would not be stopped by the watch protector.